My heroI am proud of you!
by Olsenbaby
Summary: Something happens to Lilly...Miley and Lilly have just had a fright....Oneshot. First Hannah Motana story. Please read and review...Please review


_Miley_

"Miles I want you to know how proud I am of you" Lilly said in between sobs.

"Lilly what are you talking about?" I demanded to know. It was just over an hour ago that Lilly had been hit by a car. We were having an agrument about Jake Ryan...and how I wouldn't tell him I liked him...now Lilly was frighting for her life.

"Miles I am getting cold...I don't think I am going to make it" Lilly said in bearly a whisper.

"Don't talk like that Lilly...do you even relaise how much I need you" I shouted at her. If I didn't shout she wouldn't listen...and I needed her to fright to hold on.

"Love you Miles...gonna...miss...yo..you" Lilly said as she started to difted off.   
"Don't leave me now...Lilly...please you the best thing that happen to me...I promise Lilly..I promise to do anything for you to just stay with me" I conuite to shout.

"Cold Blue" the nurse shouted as all of the doctors came running in.

"LILLY" I shouted. I watched all the doctors run in and work on Lilly to save her life...I couldn't even see her anymore.

"Lilly" Jake shouted as the nurse made me get out the room. Jake ran up to me and wrapper his arms around me. I just stood there...with Jake's arms wrapped aroound me and I remembered back on the accident and the fright.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You have to tell him Miles..." Lilly moaned at her._

_"I can't...he has a girlfriend...named Rachel...don't you remember?" Miley moaned back at Lilly._

_"So you going to let one person stand in your way of the guy of your dreams...you like him and I know he likes you" Lilly said._

_"I can't beileve you expect me to break up a couple...you know I am not like that Lilly and for even suggurting it...that sucks" Miley said as she turned her back._

_"While I can't believe you would be such a chichen as in not to tell me...I can't even talk to you right now" Lilly said as she turned around and started walking cross the road._

_"Fine...then don't talk to me...at least I am not so low" Miley shouted still her back on Lilly._

_"FINE" Lilly shouted and before Miley could say anything else she heard a bang and turned around to see Lilly laying on the floor...she had been hit._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I can't loss her Jake" I said as the tears feel freely from my eyes. I then remember everything Lilly had done for me, she had kept my Hannah Montana secret, she helped me get back at Amber and Ashley...she had been the best friend anybody ever could asked for.

_**It must have been cold there in my shadow  
To never have sunlight on your face  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way  
You always walked a step behind  
So I was the one with all the glory  
While you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name, for so long  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain **_

I just kept thinking of how much Lilly was there for me. When I meet her I couldn't even image what an impact she would have on my life. When I was down she was there, when I was happy, she was there, when I was Hannah Montana, she was there. She was my best friend, but not just my best friend, she was my support, my pilar, my wall when I couldn't stand alone. But most important...she was my HERO

"Miley" Jake said as I looked up at him. He had the most amazing eyes...you could get lost in them. I wished I had taken Lilly adivce and told him along time ago that I liked him.

"It will be okay...I proimse" Jake said as he pulled me into his arms again.

_**Did you ever know that you're my hero  
And everything I would like to be  
If I can fly higher than an eagle  
You are the wind beneath my wings  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed  
but I've got it all here in my heart  
I want you to know I know the truth  
Of course I know it  
I would be nothing with out you **_

I carried on watching the doctors around Lilly, they didn't seem to be saving her. I sobbed, Lilly was leaving me, and she wouldn't come back. I knew that if she didn't come back that she was proud of me...but did she know that I was proud of her...did she know she is my hero...did she know how happy she made me...and would she remember me if she lefted...casue I would never forget her.

_**Fly, fly, fly away  
You let me fly so high  
Oh, fly, fly  
So high against the sky  
So high I almost touch the sky  
Thank you, thank you, thank God for you  
The wind beneath my wings **_

"We have a pulse" the nurse shouted. I jolted out of Jake's arms and looked into the window that Lilly was in.

"Lilly" I shouted trying to get to her

"Miles" Lilly said in just above a whisper.

"I want to see Miles" Lilly kept saying.  
"We will get you in recovery...and then bring her in to see you" The doctor said.

"No I want to see her now" Lilly moaned as the nurse started wheeling her out the room.

"Lilly" I said as I watched them bring her out the room.

"Miles no" Jake said as he tried to pull me back. I pulled my arm out to Lilly and her finger touched mine. I breath out in relief, Lilly was going to be okay, I just knew it.

"I thanked God for a friend like you Miles" Lilly said as the tears fall freely from both mine and Lilly's eyes.

"You are my best friend" I said as they wheeled Lilly off.

"You are my best friend also" Lilly shouted back.

"Jake...I like you" I just bluted out as I turned around.   
"What?" Jake asked confused.

"I like you...have from the begging...I have just been to sceard to admit it to you" I said...I was on a roll today.

"I like you to Miles" Jake said. I smiled and he pulled towards me as we both shared our first real kiss.

I walked into Lilly room and watched her and Oliver talking.

"Hey buddy's" I said as I joined two of my best friends. We sure where going to be best friends forever!

And that's just the way it was!


End file.
